Necklace Lying There On The Floor
by Abigail-Nicole
Summary: It's too late, it must be one o'clock in the morning, and the whole flat is dark. Everyone is gone, Lily is gone and she left her necklace lying there on the floor.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own James or Lily. Idea came to me when I was responding to someone's comment and said something about James not appreciating Lily, but being totally lost if she ever left him.Well, the way he treats her, she's going to leave him sometime. Guys are clueless, sorry if any are reading this and take offense. ****

* * *

**Necklace Lying There On The Floor**

I didn't even do anything to her, anyway. She was going on and on about that play she wanted to see Friday night, but then Sirius got tickets to the game and I had to go! I mean, come one! The Arrows vs. the Harpies?! You couldn't miss it for the world! But Lily, no, Lily doesn't understand small mortal things like that. She went all heartbroken soap opera queen on me. With lots of yelling. Yea, can't forget the yelling, I'm still deaf in one ear. "You don't appreciate me," what's that supposed to mean anyway? How in the world am I supposed to 'appreciate' her? Bring her flowers every day or something? I gave her flowers on her birthday, come on, what else does she want? Lilies, too. She ranted and raved about how much she loved them, and the necklace....so why did she just walk out?

Oh, I'm sorry, did I say 'walk out'? I meant 'stormed out'...or maybe even 'screamed out', even though I'm not really sure if that's a phrase, because it was so _loud._ I mean, Remus lives three floors up on the top and even _he_ could hear it. I'd be surprised if the people in Surrey didn't hear it. I still haven't fixed the front door and she threw the necklace at me. The necklace! She said she loved it, ranted on about it for months and months nearly. Gold, with a pearl lily, and a ruby in the middle, and I had to get it specially made just for her, too, but does she care? No! "You can have your stupid necklace, James Potter!" and oh no, it's time for the You-Don't-Really-Love-Me rant again. Third time tonight. "You don't really love me! All you think about is...your stupid things! Cooking? Doing your laundry? What am I, your maid?"

Aargh! What does that mean anyway? Of course she's not just my maid, she's my girlfriend! I mean, I practically live with her, half my stuff's over there and she threw it at me, threw it all in a box and threw it at my head. My head! I could have had a concussion! It's not enough that she pulls all my stuff out of her flat, she then comes over to mine, carrying the box, telling me "It's over," in this little I-Can't-Believe-You-Did-This tone of voice when I don't even know what I did. So of course, I'm going to start yelling: "What did I do? What are you doing?" like she's insane because SHE IS! What reason does she have to break up with me over little stuff like that? A stupid play?! Then of course she's got to go bringing on the theatrics because she's the drama queen, yelling at me with her face turning all red and her hands shaking.

"You know what you did, James Potter! You treat me like dirt!" and how, exactly, do I treat her like dirt? I've never walked on her, ever. Except once, but that was a joke and I popped her back for her anyway. I mean, I even said I was sorry and she said it wasn't a big deal. I don't treat her like dirt, I tell her everything! Lily knows everything about me, she knows stuff that a lot of people would kill to know, that a lot of people would hate me if they knew. I trust her with my life, how is that treating her like dirt?

And then, we yelled. Again. Sometimes I think that she must _like_ yelling, because she does it so much! She doesn't have anything at my flat anyway, so she just throws the box at me and turns around to leave, then I'm yelling at her because after all why is she yelling at me? And it's not that easy when your whole world is turned upside down, you know? I mean, what is wrong with her?!

And as if it's not enough that she's throwing my stuff at my head, she turns around and starts to pull the necklace off, her face all red and eyes all squinted up. And she throws the necklace at me. And walks off. Slamming the door so hard it breaks one of the hinges.

And leaves the necklace lying there on the floor.

With me staring after her with all my clothes and books and stuff around my feet.

I don't even know why I'm writing all this. It's too late, it must be one o'clock in the morning, and the whole freakin' flat is dark, the only light is the street lamp from outside shining through those damn horizontial blinds again. God, I hate those things, I don't even know why I keep them, I should get real curtains. Lily said that, she hated them, said they were so tacky, but I didn't really care anyway, because Lily had real curtains and I lived at her flat most of the time.

I can't stop thinking about her. It's driving me mad.

Because she's insane. She's probably at her friend's house, I don't even know where because she wouldn't talk to me even if I knew where. Because my bed is very cold, and small and it smells bad, and Lily's bed always smelled clean. How did she do that? How does she make her bed nicer than mine? It's just wrong, beds shouldn't be nicer than the others, they should all be havens of life where you can curl up and recuperate. And mine's not helping. Because it's not like Lily's, and because Lily is gone.

Everybody's gone. Sirius has a play tonight, he's in some murder comedy showing in London. Peter's got a family reunion, he's got so many cousins. And Remus is with Dumbledore, planning for the Order, he's got duty tonight.

And there's nothing left of Lily but the necklace lying there on the floor.


End file.
